Somewhere Only We Know
by Za Shoan
Summary: Recueil de OS avec les personnages de Glee [1] Klaine ; [2] Faberry
1. Klaine 1

Bonjour/Bonsoir/Bonne Nuit. Merci de vous pencher sur mon petit OS sur Klaine !

Alors tout d'abord j'aimerais dire que le rating M est justifié ! Il y a des scènes détaillées donc si vous n'êtes pas lemon/yaoi passez votre chemin !

Je tiens à préciser aussi que c'est mon premier OS et mon premier M surtout donc merci d'être indulgent ! :D

Les personnages et l'univers de Glee ne m'appartiennent pas !

Pour l'histoire je me suis inspiré en fait d'une talentueuse dessinatrice que j'ai découverte sur Tumblr et qui propose des petites histoires autour de Klaine assez sympa. Sauf que ça se passe un peu dans un UA où Kurt ferait partit des Skanks avec Quinn. Blaine lui est un simple étudiant de McKingley.

Je pense que vous comprendrez par la suite tout ce qu'i savoir. Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Et ça avait une odeur de Javel.**

Blaine Anderson venait de sortir d'un cours d'Espagnol particulièrement ennuyeux. Il avait passé l'heure à crayonner des suites de note de musique dans le coin de sa feuille tout en donnant des coups de coude régulier dans son voisin, Sam Evans, qui avait confondu heure de cours et sieste intensive.

« Personnellement j'aime bien Schuester, avait lancé le blond en sortant de la salle.

- Ah ouais ? Vraiment ? répondit Blaine en haussant les sourcils avec un petit sourire moqueur. C'est pour ça que tu as dormi pendant toute l'heure ?

- Et bien sache, Anderson, que je rêvais de Mister Schue, donc oui ! Je dormais pour la bonne cause !

- T'es bête. »

Les deux amis ricanèrent ensemble quand le regard de Blaine fut attiré par un groupe de filles qui avançait vers eux. Le bouclé en eu presque le souffle coupé. Parmi ces filles se trouvait un jeune homme. De taille moyenne, des cheveux brun méchés de rose sur le devant, impeccablement bien coiffé, de nombreux piercings aux oreilles, un au sourcils gauche et un dernier sur la lèvre inférieur. Mais ce n'était pas ça qui fascina le plus le jeune Anderson. Outre la tenue impeccable du beau brun, un t-shirt blanc recouvert d'une veste en cuire sans manche et un pantalon sombre bien trop moulant, accompagné d'une paire de Doc usé, c'était ses yeux. Deux magnifiques yeux bleus pale comme le serait une mer glacée avec une profondeur sans limite, souligné par un trait forcé de crayon noir qui les mettaient encore plus en valeur.

« Who, Blaine ça va ? demanda Sam, une pointe d'inquiétude dans la voix.

- Sam. C'est qui lui ? réussi à répondre Blaine en déglutissant difficilement.

- Hum, le blonde suivit le regard de Blaine avant de répondre. Ah c'est Kurt Hummel. Enfin le président Kurt Hummel. C'est un senior bien sûr. Je me demande comment il a fait pour être élu … C'est une brute, en quelque sorte. Il fait partit des skanks.

- Kurt hein …

- Allez, cesse de rêvasser. Il ne sait même pas qu'on existe, nous les juniors. Faut qu'on aille ranger nos affaires pour aller en sports alors on se grouille. »

Blaine secoua la tête pour se remettre de cette vision et suivi Sam sans rien dire. C'est dingue. Depuis le temps qu'il était à McKingley, jamais il n'avait vu ce Kurt.

« Dit moi Q. »

L'intéressée releva la tête. Quinn Fabray avait bien changée depuis qu'elle avait quitté les Cheerios. Cheveux roses, piercing au nez, tatouages, cigarette, sex et les Skanks. Tout avait changé et avec une rapidité étonnante et pourtant … Q ne s'était jamais sentie aussi bien. Kurt se trouvait devant elle. Appuyé négligemment sur le mur, fixant un point derrière elle avec envie. Qu'est ce qu'il avait encore en tête le président ?

« Qu'est ce que tu veux Kurt ?

- C'est qui ce hobbit là ? »

Fabray fit volte face pour voir de qui parlait son ami. A plusieurs mètres d'eux, la tête à moitié dans son casier, un petit bouclé tout droit sortit d'un roman de Tolkiens rangeait ses affaires. Elle le détailla avec attention, un hobbit certes mais très bien habillé. Un polo noir impeccable, un nœud papillon rouge (non vraiment jeune hobbit ? Un nœud pap' ?), un pantalon de même couleur parfaitement repassé et des chaussures bien cirées. Une chance pour Kurt, Quinn connaissait bien ce garçon.

« Oh. Tu parle d'Anderson ? »

Kurt se redressa, sans quitter des yeux sa proie mais l'air intéressé.

« Tu le connais alors ?

- Affirmatif. Rach m'a parlé de lui. Il est dans son stupide Glee Club.

- Et ta copine en pense quoi ?

- Prénom Blaine. Garçon sympathique. 100% gay.

- 100% gay ?

- Son gaydare est plus que fiable.

- Elle ne s'assume même pas en tant que tel pourtant.

- La ferme Hummel ! Q fronça les sourcils tout en donnant un coup de poing dans l'épaule du brun. Je vais fumer moi, viens me voir quand tu auras fini d'insulter ma femme. »

Après avoir pousser un petit rire et avoir saluer son amie, Kurt se ré-installa sur son mur à observer Blaine. Un large sourire étira ses lèvres alors qu'il sentait déjà l'excitation le monter au bas ventre. « Jeune hobbit … Je pense qu'on va appendre à se connaître toi et moi. A se connaître en profondeur. »

Le sport. Rien de mieux pour se vider l'esprit. Blaine avait eu du mal à suivre le cour mais après avoir fait un tour près des sacs de frape… Ça allait mieux. Mais Kurt Hummel hantait toujours son esprit. Son petit air supérieur, ses yeux remplis de défi … Oui Blaine se sentait plus léger mais son cœur pensait encore à Kurt. Il fallait qu'il se ressaisisse !

Bien décidé à rentrer rapidement chez lui, Blaine avait décidé de sauter la douche au lycée pour rentrer directement chez lui et dormir après un bon bain. Mais avant ça il devait passer récupérer quelques affaires à son casier. Toujours en tenue de sport, t-shirt ''Propriety of McKingley Hight'' et short noir, Anderson remonta le couloir pour rejoindre son casier. Déjà il grimaçait à l'idée d'y aller. Malheureusement son casier se trouvait juste à coté du local de rangement qui servait au concierge de l'école, de ce fait il y avait toujours une forte odeur de javel et autre produit qui parfumait les environs. Et cette odeur était légèrement insupportable à la longue. Mais au moins, là il était dans le calme, le lycée était vide pratiquement à cette heure. Plus personne n'avait cours … Il pourrait donc prendre son temps sans se faire emmerder par l'équipe de foot qui n'étaient pas trop en phase avec les membres du Glee Club.

Mais …

Mais une fois qu'il fut passer devant le local, une main l'agrippa par le col et l'entraina à l'intérieur. Il faisait sombre, la pièce n'était pas grande et l'odeur de javel y était légèrement plus forte. Blaine fut plaquer contre le mur et … Et quelqu'un l'embrassa avec fougue. D'abord surpris, la bouclé ne bougea pas. Raide comme un piquet il n'avait même pas fermé les yeux et cherchait à comprendre ce qu'il se passait. Son agresseur (car il était clair que c'était un homme) lui tenait à deux mains le col avec force. Puis au bout de quelques seconde, le baisé fut rompu et ils se décollèrent.

« Oh jeune hobbit. Tu es tellement … bandant. »

Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour reconnaître cette voix. Kurt Hummel. Blaine n'en cru pas ses oreilles. Entre temps il commençait à s'habituer à l'obscurité et effectivement … c'était bien le président des élèves qui se trouvait devant lui. Mais il n'eu pas le temps de répondre que déjà Kurt s'était de nouveau emparé de ses lèvres. Et cette fois, Blaine se laissa faire. Il passa ses bras autour du brun et lui rendit même son baisé. Kurt se plaqua alors contre lui, écrasant légèrement Anderson contre le mur. Cette légère violence plus la langue de Kurt titillant la sienne … Blaine en fut tout excité. Il n'avait pas franchement d'expérience dans ce domaine mais là … Il n'avait qu'une envie : retirer les vêtements de Kurt ainsi que les siens et le faire, là maintenant, dans ce local légèrement sordide puant l'eau de javel. Et son partenaire semblait avoir la même idée. Il se pressa un peu plus contre le bouclé tout en glissant sa cuisse entre ses jambes pour s'appuyer contre le membre de plus en plus gonflé de Blaine qui eu du mal à retenir un gémissement. Ce dernier eu du mal à faire reculer Kurt pour pouvoir lui parler. Certes il avait très envie de lui mais ce n'était pas pour autant que ça allait se faire. Il rompit le contacte entre leurs lèvres, repoussa légèrement le brun et se décolla du mur.

« Président Hummel je …

- Hum oui. J'aime que tu m'appelles comme ça jeune hobbit. Regarde ça m'excite un max. »

Affichant un grand sourire, Kurt attrapa la main de Blaine et la posa sur son membre gonflé par dessus son jean, plus serré que jamais. Visiblement, le président était à l'étroit à ce niveau. Sous ce contacte des plus plaisant, le bouclé poussa un gémissement et frissonna de plaisir. Kurt prit ça comme un appelle. Il repoussa Blaine contre le mur et, avec lui déchira son t-shirt avec violence, découvrant ainsi le torse du plus jeune. Ce dernier en eu d'ailleurs le souffle coupé. Kurt entreprit alors à explorer son corps à l'aide de ses lèvres. Il visita d'abord le contour de la mâchoire, puis, du bout de la langue, il visita son cou, avec délicatesse. Blaine poussa un nouveau gémissement de plaisir et plaqua ses mains sur le mur, comme pour y prendre appuis afin d'essayer de garder le contrôle mais … mais au niveau de son entre jambe c'était autre chose. Il brûlait de plaisir, il souffrait même de cette prison de tissus que composait son boxer et son short mais les dents de Kurt se referment doucement sur ses tétons le fit légèrement patienter. Les yeux mi-clos il goutait au plaisir que lui offrait les lèvres de Kurt. Embrassant chaque partit de son torse, suivant le détail de ses muscles avec la langue, mordillant légèrement le bout de ses tétons pour les sentir durcir dans sa bouche … Puis il descendit, encore … jusqu'à être stopé par le short. Kurt se trouvait à présent à genoux, la tête fasse à une bosse des plus excitante. Lentement, délicatement, il baissa le short du brun, tout en caressant au passage ses jambes. Puis, avec plus de rapidité il retira sa propre veste et son t-shirt pour se retrouver torse nu à son tour. Blaine le regardait faire. Le souffle irrégulier, le cœur ratant un battement sur deux. Il était magnifique, un corps parfait, finement musclé, sans imperfection … Magnifique. Le brun releva la tête pour plonger son regard dans les yeux marron du bouclé.

« J'ai très envie de te goûter jeune hobbit. »

Chose dite, Kurt embrassa la bosse et abaissa le boxer de Blaine, libérant ainsi son membre qui se dressa aussitôt. Alors Kurt caressa les bourses du jeune hobbit puis il vint les embrasser. Le contacte des lèvres du sénior sur les testicules de Blaine lui procura une vague de plaisir au bouclé, si imprévisible qu'il dû trouver meilleurs appui que le mur pour se contenir. Il attrapa donc le rebord d'une étagère et la serra avec force, son autre main se nicha dans les cheveux de Kurt, qui commença à embrasser la verge du jeune homme. En douceur, en donnant des petits coups de langue de temps en temps, arrivant au gland qu'il embrassa. Puis il le prit en bouche, d'abord juste en peu, sa langue s'enroulant autour. Mais Kurt fut rapidement prit par le désir et la gourmandise. Il s'avança sur la verge pour la prendre à pleine bouche avant de commencer un léger va et viens. Il accéléra rapidement le rythme bien trop excité par le moment. Blaine resserra alors sa prise sur l'étagère, prêt à l'arracher du mur tant le plaisir que lui procurait Kurt était fort. Et Kurt accéléra encore, attrapant les hanches de son partenaire pour se soutenir. Il voulait que Blaine hurle de plaisir, il voulait qu'il jouisse en lui … Ce que le bouclé fit. Incapable de se contenir plus longtemps, il se vida dans la bouche de Kurt qui avala avec plaisir. Se redressant aussitôt et donnant un petit coup de langue sur ses lèvres, il fit de nouveau face à Blaine qui était rouge de d'excitation, transpirant légèrement. Kurt captura alors ses lèvres et ils s'embrasèrent de nouveau avec fougue. Le plus jeune en profita pour lâcher l'étagère qui ne tenait presque plus droite. Pendant ce temps, Kurt défit la boucle de sa ceinture, il déboutonna son pantalon et le fit descendre sur ses genoux. Il lâcha alors les lèvres de Blaine qui put contempler le membre en érection du président des élèves.

« Je ne porte pas de caleçon. On n'est jamais à l'abri d'un hobbit bien trop sexy. »

Blaine rougit un peu plus. Kurt l'embrassa rapidement avant de le retourner et le plaquer contre le mur. C'était fou comme il pouvait être délicat puis quelques secondes plus tard, légèrement violent. Mais cela ne dérangeait pas Blaine au contraire… Kurt embrassa le cou de Blaine tout en lui caressant le dos. Il descendit ses mains jusqu'en bas et attrapa avec fermeté les fesses du bouclé. Il s'apprêtait à lui insérer un doigt dans l'intimité quand Blaine l'arrêta.

« Vas-y… Directement. »

D'abord surprit par cette demande, Kurt ne se le fit quand même pas dire deux fois. Il attrapa son membre gonflé et le dirigea vers l'anus de Blaine. Il entra en lui avec difficulté. Blaine poussa un gémissement mêlant douleur et plaisir. C'était une première pour lui et c'était bien plus douloureux qu'il ne l'aurait pensé mais cette douleur était aussi un plaisir merveilleux. Le brun lui embrassa le cou avec tendresse comme pour le calmer, puis, lentement il entra un peu plus, nouveau gémissement de la part de Blaine, il ressortit un peu pour re-rentrer avec douceur. La respiration de Blaine s'accéléra. Son sexe était de nouveau en érection et déjà il en voulait plus. Il donna alors un léger coup de rein, incitant Kurt à y aller. Et il ne se fit pas prier, bien content de voir son hobbit aussi entreprenant. Accélérant le rythme il s'incéra un peu plus loin dans Blaine pour lui procurer plus de plaisir. Il poussa d'ailleurs un gémissement de plaisir alors que Blaine se cambrait sous lui. Kurt accéléra encore, claquant son corps contre celui de son partenaire à chaque coup de rein. Et puis il se fit plus insistant, rentrant complètement jusqu'à toucher le point sensible.

« Hum oui. »

Blaine avec crié, Kurt avec gémit. Une chance qu'ils étaient seuls à présent … Enfin normalement … Mais le brun ne s'en souciait pas. Au contraire, le fait qu'ils puissent se faire surprendre l'excitait encore plus, le poussant à accélérer encore plus, gémissant de plaisir… Une de ses mains vint se glisser entre les jambes du plus jeune et attrapa son membre durcit. Il le masturba au même rythme que ses pénétrations, augmentant le plaisir de Blaine qui était sur le point de jouir.

« Je viens … je viens ! » réussit-il à dire entre deux gémissements.

Alors Kurt se retira complètement de Blaine dans un énième gémissement, il le retourna, emprisonna ses lèvres et se pressa contre lui. Les deux membres s'épousèrent et dans un ensemble parfait les deux hommes se vidèrent sur le corps de l'autre.

Epuisé, Blaine reprit son souffle, la tête reposant contre le mur tandis ce que Kurt avait posé son front sur l'épaule du bouclé, un large sourire aux lèvres. Il l'avait eu. Il avait prit son hobbit, il y avait goûté …

« Blaine.

- Quoi ? »

C'était presque un murmure mais Kurt avait parfaitement entendu. Ils n'avaient pas bougés, trop fatigué pour ça, mais Blaine avait trouvé la force de remuer ses lèvres.

« Je m'appelle Blai…

- Je sais, le coupa Kurt. »

Ce dernier se redressa, caressa la joue de Blaine avec tendresse et lui déposa un dernier baiser sur ses lèvres. Puis il remonta son pantalon, reboucla sa ceinture et attrapa t-shirt et veste. Il ne passa toute fois que la dernière, laissant ainsi son torse, mouillé par la le liquide de Blaine, à l'air libre. Avec son t-shirt il s'essuya avant de porter le tissu à son nez pour le humer tout en gémissant.

« Qu'est ce que tu as bon goût jeune hobbit… En tout cas je crois que je ne laverais jamais ce t-shirt. »

Il offrit un clin d'œil au bouclé avant d'ouvrir la porte et de partir.

Blaine resta figé sur place, les restes de son t-shirt déchiré sur les épaules, le corps couvert de la semence de Kurt, un sourire aux lèvres et le cœur battant à tout rompre. Il était heureux et déjà il tentait de se souvenir de ce moment. Ce moment magique qu'il avait passé avec Kurt dans le local du concierge. Ce moment de plaisir et qui sentait la javel.


	2. Faberry 1

Bonjour/Bonsoir/Bonne Nuit. Nouveau OS rating M ! Cette fois ci je m'attaque au couple Faberry.

Alors juste pour info : je ne suis pas fan du tout de ce couple mais je sais qui plait pas mal et comme j'en parle dans mon dernier OS je me suis dit … Pourquoi pas !

D'ailleurs je sais plus si j'avais précisé ou pas mais je ne fais pas de lien entre mes OS ! SAUF pour celui là. Effectivement, mon OS « Et ça avait une odeur de Javel » et celui là sont dans le même univers. On retrouve donc Quinn en Skanks et Kurt aussi. Ou plutôt Président Kurt Hummel )

**Merci pour les deux Reviews que j'ai eu. Ça fait super plaisir ce genre de commentaire merci merci !**

J'ai mit un peu de temps à poster ce OS tout simplement parce que j'avais oublié mon mot de passe (ahah) et j'essayerais de publier les autres plus rapidement vu que j'ai déjà des idées.

Je rappelle que les personnages et l'univers de Glee ne m'appartiennent pas !

Bonne lecture ! (et inutile de rappeler que le **M est justifié**)

**Ainsi qu'une odeur de Framboise…**

Un souffle, comme un soupir, s'échappa des lèvres de Quinn. Une longue traînée de fumée épaisse s'en échappa pour se dissoudre dans l'air frais de cette nuit d'hiver. Elle n'avait jamais aimé l'hiver à Lima. C'était bien trop froid, humide, sale… Oh bien sûr, en tant que Skanks elle était habituée à ce genre de 'crasse' mais il ne fallait pas pousser non plus. Le peu de neige qui était tombée la veille c'était déjà transformée en boue marronnasse qui s'étalaient sur les trottoirs tel des flaques de vomit géante. Nouveau soupir. Nouvelle traînée de fumée. Et enfin, son téléphone vibra.

« Pas trop tôt… Kurt tu fous quoi ?

- Sorry Q. Je suis un peu.. hum.. Occupé en réalité. »

La jeune femme leva les yeux au ciel en donnant un petit coup de pied dans une cannette de bière qu'elle avait vidée il y a quelques minutes déjà. Au bout du fil, elle entendit un nouveau gémissement.

« Tu te moque de moi Hummel ? Tu te fais ton hobbit alors qu'on était censé se faire une sortie entre filles…

- Encore une fois je suis .. Désolé Q. Une autre fois, j'avais trop envie de, Kurt lâcha un bruit qui ressemblait à un gémissement/grognement avant de reprendre, me le faire.

- Eclate toi bien Président. Demain je te fais ta fête. »

Et elle raccrocha, agacée. Depuis que Kurt avait cédé à la tentation de l'autre gay tout en gel, il avait de moins en moins de temps pour Quinn. Deuxième fois qu'il lui posait un lapin pour s'éclater … Et elle qui pouvait à peine voir Rachel... Toutes ces histoires commençaient à lui taper sur le système.

Elle jeta sa cigarette au loin, sans regarder où elle allait atterrir, et se mit en marche. Si Kurt pouvait s'envoyer en l'air avec son petit chanteur, pourquoi pas elle ? Rachel était timide et assez secrète en se qui concernait sa sexualité mais ce n'était pas pour autant qu'elle devait mettre autant de distance avec Quinn et la priver de séance collée/serrée sur surface horizontale. Non. Leur relation se passait par texto, parfois assez explicite, et dans les toilettes des filles, entre deux cours… Il était peut être temps que Quinn mette les points sur les i.

Elle n'était allée qu'une seule fois chez Rachel. Un jour où les pères de la brune avaient été absents et où Quinn avait décidée de s'invité. Ce ne c'était pas exactement passé comme Quinn l'aurait voulu mais bon... Pourquoi ne referait elle pas la même chose aujourd'hui ? Après tout… Elle pouvait rendre visite à une 'amie' un vendredi soir…

Sur le chemin, Quinn s'alluma une nouvelle cigarette tout en essayant d'arranger ses cheveux. Si elle tombait sur les papas de Rachel, leur faire une bonne impression pourrait lui faire marquer des points. A l'aide d'un foulard noir, elle regroupa une partie de ses mèches folles et l'attacha en laissant le nœud au dessus. Pour ce qui était de la tenue… Elle portait un tshirt Sex Pistol rose et noir, légèrement déchiré, par dessus lequel elle avait passée une veste en cuire noir usée. Mais elle était tout de même moins usée que son jean qui était plein de trous et de traces noir, dû aux coins assez sales dans lesquels les Skanks avaient l'habitude de traîner. C'est sûr que ce style pouvait en repousser plus d'un mais il en imposait un max. Au lycée, les Skanks étaient plus que respecter, surtout depuis que Kurt avait réussi à se faire élire président des élèves. Certes sa campagne était basée sur les menaces et différents autres moyens de persuasion mais au final… C'était bien lui qui avait gagné. Et depuis, les Skanks régnaient sur McKinley. Quinn avait vraiment pensé qu'avec toute cette popularité elle aurait put enfin faire tout ce qui lui plaisait mais… Non. Sa propre copine ne souhaitait pas s'afficher en publique, sous prétexte qu'elle ne pouvait pas sortir du placard.

Mais la rose n'eu pas le temps de s'agacer plus que ça. Elle était enfin arrivée devant la belle et grande maison des Berry. Ecrasant sa cigarette sous le pied, elle souffla un dernier nuage de fumée et enfonça son doigt sur la sonnette. Une sonnerie des plus mélodieuse se fit entendre dans la maison ce qui surprit un peu Quinn qui était habituée au son tonitruant de sa sonnette. Et, rien que pour le plaisir d'entendre la mélodie à nouveau, Quinn re-appuya sur le bouton.

« Oui oui j'arrive ! Oui ? »

La personne qui avait ouvert la porte était un homme assez grand, d'une quarantaine d'année avec des cheveux grisonnant et une paire de lunette aux montures noires épaisses. Quinn le connaissait de vu, sans plus, l'un des pères de Rachel mais impossible de mettre un nom sur sa tête. Sans parler de son pull violet flashant qui empêchait totalement la rose de réfléchir.

« Vous êtes une amie de Rachel surement ?

- Euh.. Quoi ? Ah… Oui.

- Ah ! J'en étais sûr ! Et vous venez pour... ? Répétition du Glee Club surement ?

- C'est exactement ça monsieur Berry. »

Quinn lui offrit son plus charmant sourire lorsqu'elle passa devant lui pour entrer. Depuis la dernière fois, rien n'avait changé. C'était toujours aussi bien décoré, aussi propre, aussi lumineux… Un fort sentiment de confort et de chaleur se dégageait de cet immense salon. Au fond d'elle, Quinn se sentit un peu comme chez elle. La voix du père de Rachel la tira de ses pensées et elle se tourna alors vers lui.

« Je suis désolé j'ai oublié votre prénom…

- Oh. Je suis Quinn Fabray… Rachel vous a peut être déjà parlé de moi…

- Oui ! Effectivement, votre prénom est revenu plusieurs fois d'ailleurs au dîner de ce soir ! »

Quinn ne put retenir un sourire. Rachel parlait donc d'elle à ses pères. C'était un bon début.

« Rachel est dans sa chambre. Normalement elle devrait être en plein dans ses dernières vocalises avant le coucher. Mais comme vous aviez prévu de répéter, je pense qu'elle t'attend. Tu connais les lieux ? »

La jeune femme répondit par un hochement de tête et se dirigea vers l'escalier. Toute cette histoire l'avait remise d'aplomb ! Elle allait surprendre Rach et quoi qu'elle dise, elle comptait bien prendre son pied ce soir.

Arrivant devant la porte de la chambre, Quinn tendis l'oreille. A l'intérieur, elle pouvait entendre la brune chanter. La rose sourit. Elle aimait la voix de Rachel plus que n'importe laquelle. L'entendre chanter la rendait toujours plus calme, posée, heureuse… Avec prudence, Quinn tourna la poigné et ouvrit la porte. Rachel ne se trouvait pas dans sa chambre mais dans la Salle de Bain. Du moins c'était bien de là que sortait la voix de la Berry. Elle devait d'ailleurs être dans la baignoire car Quinn pouvait distinctement entendre des bruits d'eaux. Une lueur presque sauvage passa dans le regard de Quinn alors qu'elle se rapprochait de la porte entrouverte. Rachel était bien dans son bain. Un bon bain moussant dont s'échappaient quelques bulles de temps en temps. Les yeux clos, la Berry chantait Defying Gravity par dessus le CD tout en se passant du savon sur son corps nue. Totalement sous le charme, Quinn sentait l'excitation monter dans le bas de son ventre. Sans vraiment réfléchir, elle recula de quelques pas et se déshabilla rapidement et sans bruit. Ses fringues salle s'écrasèrent sans bruit sur la moquette. Gardant seulement son foulard dans les cheveux, elle s'avança dans la Salle de Bain. Prise par sa chanson, Rachel ne la remarqua que lorsque Quinn fut à quelques centimètres de la baignoire, créant une ombre sur la jeune chanteuse.

« Q… Quinn ? »

Se penchant légèrement en avant, la rose incita Rachel à se taire en lui déposant un doigt sur ses lèvres rosées. La Salle de Bain était aussi chaleureuse, confortable et lumineuse que le reste de la maison. Le bain moussant, dégageait une douce odeur de framboise qui enivra totalement Quinn.

« Tais toi et profite »

La rose fit signe à sa copine de s'avancer et se glissa derrière elle dans le bain. Elle avait bien remarqué le ton pivoine de Rachel mais n'avait rien dit. Elle savait bien que c'était vraiment quelque chose d'inédit pour le coup. Si Rachel et Quinn c'était un peu peloté dans les toilettes où des recoins sombres, jamais elles n'étaient passées outre les vêtements pour approfondir leur relation. Mais ce soir, Quinn comptait bien remédier à ça. L'eau était à une température agréable mais légèrement fraiche. Sentant Rachel frissonner, Quinn se colla immédiatement à elle, l'enlaçant de ses bras et posant sa tête sur son épaule. Du bout des lèvres, elle caressa la peau de Rachel, humant son odeur au passage.

« Quinn… Qu'est ce que tu fais ? Mes papas sont en bas…

- Laisse. Ils pensent qu'on répète pour le Glee Club. »

Quittant les épaules, Quinn commença à titiller le cou de la chanteuse avec sa langue. Dans ses bras, cette dernière commençait à se tortiller, sa respiration avait accéléré et il était clair qu'elle appréciait ce que faisait la rose. Guidée par l'excitation, Quinn glissa ses mains jusqu'à sa poitrine et elle commença à masser avec douceur les seins de Rachel.

« Hum… Quinn… Ils pourraient… Monter voir à tout moment.

- Chut… Profite je te dis. »

Sa langue toujours dans le coup de sa copine, Quinn décida de passer à l'étape supérieure en descendant délicatement l'une de ses mains sur le ventre de Rachel. Celle ci reteint son souffle lorsqu'elle sentit les doigts de la rose, glisser entre ses cuisses. Au même moment, Quinn donna un coup de langue sur le lobe de son oreille et Rachel ne put retenir un léger gémissement.

Sous l'eau, la main de Quinn commença à caresser l'intimité de Rachel qui se mordit la lèvre inferieur. Les yeux mi-clos, elle essayait de contrôler un maximum sa respiration ainsi que ses gémissements. Tout en elle souhaitait que Quinn continue, qu'elle continue ses caresses, ses coups de langue autour de son oreille, sur son coup, que sa main reste sur son sein et qu'enfin… Elle entre en elle. Mais ! Il y avait tout de même une petite voix qui lui disait que c'était insensé ! Qu'elles ne pouvaient pas faire ça, là comme ça, avec ses papas dans le Salon juste en bas…

« Quinn, s'il te plait …

- Moui…

- Il faut …

- Je t'écoute… »

En réalité, la situation amusait la Skanks. Elle était totalement prise dans une vague d'excitation et n'avait aucune envie de s'arrêter là. Ses doigts tournaient lentement autour de l'intimité de la jeune fille et elle se délectait de chaque gémissement et autre souffle raté. Elle avait vraiment envie d'entrer en elle et voyait parfaitement que le chanteuse en avait tout autant envie. Et ce n'était surement pas la main de Rachel, posé sur le poignet de Quinn, qui allait l'arrêter.

« Il faut qu'on… Haan ! »

Un doigt était entré, avec douceur, arrachant un léger gémissement à Rachel qui ne put terminer sa phrase. C'était à la fois bon et légèrement douloureux. Laissant Rachel s'habituer à cette présence, Quinn embrassa sa nuque avec tendresse. Puis, elle enfonça un peu plus son doigt. La brune se détendit enfin et se laissa faire, sans toute fois enlever sa main du poignet.

Sentant que la respiration de Rachel se calmait, Quinn décida qu'il était temps d'insérer un deuxième doigt. La brune resserra sa prise et poussa un nouveau gémissement moins retenu. Les deux doigts ressortirent quelques temps pour entrer de nouveau, au plus grand bonheur de Rachel. Quinn continua de faire bouger ses doigts tout en embrassant cou et dos de la chanteuse qui avait de plus en plus de mal à contenir son excitation.

« Quinn… Quinn… »

La tête en arrière, yeux mi-clos, Rachel perdait le contrôle. Elle avait envie de plus, elle avait complètement oublié la présence de ses parents en bas. Tout ce qui comptait c'était Quinn. Celle ci prit en compte l'appelle de son amante et sortit ses doigts. Avec agilité, elle passa devant Rachel pour lui faire face. Le souffle court, les deux jeunes femmes se regardèrent avec désir et amour. Puis, ne pouvant plus voir ce regard suppliant quelques secondes de plus, Quinn fondit sur la bouche entre ouverte de Rachel. La chanteuse passa ses mains dans les dos de la rose afin que leur corps soient collé l'un contre l'autre. Cela eu pour effet d'envoyer de l'eau dans tout les sens et d'inonder légèrement le sol mais, c'était le cadet de ses soucis. La lange de Quinn avait percé la barrière de ses lèvres pour venir s'enrouler contre celle de Rachel. Les deux muscles s'enlacèrent, se tournèrent autour, se caressèrent… Elles s'étaient trouvées et ne voulaient plus se quitter.

Tout en occupant la langue de Rachel, Quinn redescendit sa main entre les cuisses de sa brune pour retrouver son intimité brulante. Sans plus attendre elle y fit entrer ses deux doigts. Et cette fois ci elle s'appliqua à aller un peu plus loin, arrachant des gémissements à Rachel qui rompis leur baisé enflammé. Quinn descendit alors ses lèvres le long de sa mâchoire, de son cou et commença à promener sa langue sur son corps, descendant lentement vers la poitrine. Elle fut accueillit par des tétons durcis par l'excitation et tout à fait appétissant. Tout en continuant ses vas et viens, Quinn prit le téton entre ses dents, elle le mordilla légèrement avant de lui donner des coups de langue.

« Oui.. Quinn comme ça. »

Encouragée, Quinn enfonça encore ses doigts jusqu'à toucher le point sensible. Rachel poussa un fort gémissement mêlé au prénom de la Rose tout en se cambrant. Une chance que la musique sur le lecteur continuait, sinon les pères de Rachel auraient tout de suite compris ce qu'il se passait.

Ses doigts ressortirent légèrement pour entrer une nouvelle fois en contacte avec le point sensible. La main toujours dans le dos de Quinn, Rachel cherchait à prendre appuie pour ne pas se laisser complètement aller mais elle était tellement en plongé dans le plaisir qu'elle ne remarqua pas que ses ongles s'étaient enfoncés dans la peau de Quinn qui poussa à son tour un gémissement mêlant douleur et plaisir.

Plus excitée que jamais, la Skanks revint cueillir les lèvres de sa brune alors qu'elle accéléra le mouvement de ses doigts. Elle sentait le pou de Rachel s'accélérer et comprenait qu'elle venait petit à petit de l'orgasme. Ce qui l'encouragea à il aller encore plus fort et plus rapidement augmentant au passage son excitation. Elle avait enfin Rachel rien que pour elle et toute pour elle, elle pouvait embrasser ses lèvres, goûter à sa langue, mordiller son cou, sentir son corps contre elle, et surtout, être en elle.

« Quinn… Aaah… »

Celle ci accéléra encore et plongea ses lèvres dans le cou de Rachel pour laisser celle ci s'exprimer. Ce qu'elle fut. Quelques secondes plus tard, Rachel eu un orgasme et hurla le nom de Quinn avant de se détendre complètement et de laisser sa tête reposer sur le rebord de la baignoire. Quinn s'installa sur elle, gardant ses doigts là où ils étaient, au chaud. Un silence confortable s'installa alors, bercé par I Feel Pretty qui sortait du poste. Les deux jeunes femmes reprenaient peu à peu leurs esprits ainsi que leur souffle. Quinn aurait voulu que ce moment dur à tout jamais… Mais… Elles ne pouvaient pas rester ainsi. Lentement, elle retira ses doigts et se redressa, faisant gémir Rachel qui la regarda faire avec un air triste.

« Désolé Rach mais je peux pas rester.

- Tu es obligée de partir maintenant ?

- Ma mère m'attend. Et puis t'es pères vont finir par se demander ce qu'on fout. »

Quinn quitta la baignoire, qui n'était plus tellement remplis, et attrapa une serviette avec laquelle elle commença à se sécher.

« Mais… C'était… Enfin… C'était pas bien ? »

La rose se figea, un petit sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres. Puis elle se tourna vers Rachel, s'avança vers elle et l'embrassa avec passion avant de lui chuchoter à l'oreille.

« C'était parfait. »

Et elle se recula pour sortir de la Salle de Bain pour se rhabiller et sortir de la chambre.

Rachel, toujours dans la baignoire, ramena ses jambes contre elle et fixa l'endroit où se tenait Quinn tout à l'heure pour se sécher. Elle avait encore l'esprit embrumé par l'orgasme qu'elle avait eu. On aurait dit un rêve… Un merveilleux rêve au parfum de Framboise.

Donc voilà ! Mon deuxième OS se termine là. N'hésitez pas à donner vos impressions !

Sachez aussi que je n'ai pas de relecteur ou autre donc si ça vous intéresse envoyé moi un petit message ;)


End file.
